


What's up Milo?

by Cherrydragon26



Category: Milo Murphy's Law, What's Up Doc? (1972)
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, First Meetings, Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrydragon26/pseuds/Cherrydragon26
Summary: Judy and Milo meet and find much more in common than they thought possible.
Relationships: Judy Maxwell/Howard Bannister
Kudos: 4





	What's up Milo?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but while I was watching the movie the way Judy finds trouble reminded me a lot of Milo and the Murphy's law. So I decided to write this, so I could explore this fun idea of mine. Hope you enjoy reading it!

This time it really wasn't Judy's fault. How could she have known that the bus will move before her husband returned from the toilet, or that the bus was broken all along and will stop somewhere in completely unknown town to her? Or that her phone's battery is depleted and that she will lose her GPS?

It was all out of her hands, and those cars that smashed into the bus, should have known better. However cars almost running over her was the least of her worries (she already got used to that). Judy had to come with her husband to his sisters marriage and she promised they would not be late. Right now when she is completely lost without her husband, with no idea where to go, it sure wasn't giving her confidence she will fulfill that promise.

One fortunate thing though was that she got ahold of her husband before her battery died. They talked and came to the decision where to meet up and continue the road together again. If nothing else she had a vague idea, where she needed to go. Maybe it's not much to steer hope inside her, but at least it's a start.

Judy sighed and combed her hair, while still walking around and looking for the bus station. It was a nice sunny morning, and Judy would probably enjoy it, if she had breakfast and wasn't lost in the middle of a backwater town. She did try to always be positive and smile, but no smile can stay on any face for long. And right now, she felt more like complaining than toughing it up or bottling it inside.

She was still looking around, when she noticed some kid watching her. She smiled and waved him, going over to him so she could ask for directions. Judy wasn't sure if he could help her, but it was worth a try, so when she stood before him, she politely asked of him to show her the nearest bus station.

"A bus station?" He asked, seemingly thinking it over. "Yes a bus station, or any other kind of transport station really. I have to go and meet my husband soon, and I am still quite lost. So I wanted to know if you could at least point me in the right direction?" Judy almost pleaded, because she was that desperate. This day was not going well, and she felt it probably won't be getting any better.

"Sure, I would be glad to help! Do you have a map?" He asked cheerfully, and she felt relief that he was at least willing to talk to her, even if she was a complete stranger. "I had it, but it burned down in a fire," The woman admitted, and she hoped the boy won't ask further questions.

"Fire? What fire?" He asked curiously, and the woman sighed, cursing her fast response. "The fire that took our house down. Many things burned down along with the fire. All the maps we had, was one of those things," Judy confessed and the boy only nodded in answer.

"So you and your husband will meet in this town?" He asked and I gave an affirmative answer. "Yes that is the current plan."

"That wasn't the plan from the beginning?"

"Uh, no it wasn't. You see we were travelling together, and then somehow I lost my husband along the way."

"Lost your husband?" The boy asked with a quirked brown, which made me smile. "Yes, it happens sometimes, with my special circumstances."

"I see, is there a reason?" The young boy asked slowly, like he wasn't sure, if he should even ask or not. "A reason? A reason I lost my husband? Well I surely didn't do it on purpose. I rarely do, it just so happens that when I am somewhere bad things tend to happen more than good," Judy explained hoping it will make some sense to him.

What surprised her is that he had a look that was telling her, he understood perfectly. "I must say that I also have a bit of special circumstances myself if that is how you call it."

She looked down at him intrigued at his admission:" Really? How is that working out for you? And what do you call this state?"

"I call it the Murphy's law. You see I am the great-great-great-grandson of Eddie A. Murphy, who said that anything that can go wrong will go wrong."

"That is pretty interesting. How do you deal with it?"

"Well it depends on the situation. But usually I have my bag here, my friends and Diogee around to help me," he confessed and the woman nodded in reply, eyeing the bag he had mentioned and pointed at.

"You are a pretty interesting kid. What is your name? Mine is Judy," she introduced herself, and waited patiently for his answer.

"My name is Milo. It is nice to meet you."

Judy smiled at him, and said cheerfully, feeling the worry bled out of her body:" It is nice to meet someone who understands. Would you mind sharing some stories with me, at least until we come to the station?"

"Sure! But only if you share yours back," Milo said, returning her smile. Judy inclined her head and started to talk.

+++

"You sure come in touch with a lot of with fires?" Milo asked curiously, and Judy only shrugged.

"Yes it's one of the things I became intimately familiar"

"Then what about cars or buses?"

"Both really bad for me and the environment. Though I found out that even if I walk, a cyclist also has a high chance to crash into me"

"What about you, what are your weaknesses?"

"Oh, let me tell you a story about llamas"

+++

Milo returned home unharmed and well. His mother was happy to see him, and he inquired how has his day gone by. "It went well. The usual really. The only new thing was that I met one woman that was pretty interesting."

"Why was she interesting to you Milo?" His father asked, coming out of the hallway and coming over to his son and wife. But instead of answering, Milo asked his father a question:" Do we have any relations to Maxwells?"

"Not as far as I know. Why do you ask?"

"I met this woman, who had this 'special condition' as she called it, that is nearly identical to the Murphy's law," Milo confessed and looked at his parents with curious eyes, hoping they will give him a satisfying answer. Although neither his father nor mother knew more about this subject. "I am sorry Milo can't help you much there. Did she tell you, she had some connection with us?"

"No, she denied it, or at least told me that was impossible as long as she was concerned."

"So you never told us, why did you find her interesting?" Milo's mother asked.

"Oh, yeah I forgot. Listen to this, she had some pretty interesting stories about fire...." Milo started and he didn't finish until it was dark out already. "Did you help that poor lady, to come to the bus station?"

"Yeah, we came there without and accidents. It was unexpectedly quiet around there. But can't say I don't appreciate it," Milo said, and their conversations veered of that subject.

+++

While all around the town, the houses burned, cars crashed into each other, and some mirrors broke.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the movie or the series mentioned here. Only my weird ideas that led to this crossover.


End file.
